Starlight, Starbright
by Lady Dragonphire
Summary: Will heartfelt wishes made upon a falling star come true for Dee and Ryo? Lime.


FAKE

Starlight, Starbright

by Lady Dragonphire

Summary: Will heartfelt wishes made upon a falling star come true for Dee and Ryo? M/M, Lime.

Disclaimer: FAKE and its characters are the property of Sanami Matoh.

A/N: This story was written for the Mediaminer Star Festival Contest, and is dedicated to Blueclarity88. It is set during the FAKE manga, sometime between books 6 and 7. Many thanks goes to my awesome friend and beta Nightstalker. Thanks to everyone for reading!

x x x

Dee kept glancing at the clock, tapping his pen in a steady rhythm against his desk. He let out an irritable sigh and ran his hands through his raven hair, his deep green eyes turning suddenly hopeful as he peered across his desk into the warm obsidian eyes of his partner.

"We still have five more minutes, Dee," Ryo said in a firm voice, staring pointedly back down at his paperwork and trying to suppress a small smile at Dee's characteristic impatience.

"Aww Ryo, come on," Dee said conspiratorially as he leaned in closer toward his handsome partner. "No one will know if we leave early. Besides, I have something planned for us that you won't want to miss."

The honey blonde frowned in suspicion at the eagerness in Dee's voice, wondering what his emerald-eyed partner had in store for him. "And what might that be?" Ryo inquired hesitantly, bringing his dark expressive eyes up to meet Dee's.

"Uh uh, it's a surprise. You'll have to wait to find out," Dee said, his eyes gleaming brighter, causing a soft blush to spread across Ryo's fair cheeks. His gorgeous partner looked even more adorable when he blushed, revealing his endearingly shy demeanor that Dee found irresistible. "Do you trust me, Ryo?"

"D-Dee," Ryo stammered as Dee's hand found its way to the back of his neck, gently stroking his fingers through Ryo's soft honey hair as he pulled him closer to his body and looked deep into his eyes. Ryo's blush deepened as he realized Dee's intent, but Dee's soft lips were already brushing against his in a feather-light caress, hinting of what was to come as his tongue eagerly traced the contours of Ryo's bottom lip with a tantalizingly insistent pressure.

Breaking the spell, Ryo pulled away, flustered and a little breathless as he averted his dark eyes from his raven-haired partner. "Not at work, Dee," he managed to gasp, but to his dismay the words came out as more of a husky whisper than the firm rebuke he had intended them to be. Dee was the only one who could turn his orderly and predictable world upside-down, and he berated himself for allowing it to happen time and time again. It was as if he would become entranced every time he looked into Dee's mesmerizing emerald eyes, and he felt as if he could get lost in their depths if he ventured too far.

Dee sighed in disappointment as he felt the delicious welcoming heat of Ryo's tempting lips leave his own and he reluctantly moved away, crossing his muscular arms over his chest as he studied his enigmatic partner. When was Ryo going to realize that he loved him, totally and completely loved him? He had told the honey blonde often enough, but his reticent partner always seemed so afraid, so unsure of Dee's intentions. What would it take to make Ryo just let himself go and give in to what Dee felt they both wanted? Dee was determined to do everything in his power to find out.

"Laytner! MacLean!" the Chief's gruff voice boomed outside Dee and Ryo's office door, breaking the dark-haired detective's reverie. There was a brief moment before the heavyset man barged in, cigar clamped between his teeth. "Are you done writing up the Campbell file yet?"

Dee inwardly cringed, but Ryo walked over to his desk and extracted the requested folder from a pile. "We've finished it, sir," he said quietly as he handed it to their superior.

The Chief scanned over the information briefly before glancing up at the two detectives. "What are you two still doing here?" he barked. "Your shift's over. See you tomorrow."

"Whew, I thought for sure he would have reamed us out right then and there," Dee sighed in relief as he started up his car and entered the flow of traffic going out of the city. "Thanks for covering for me."

"Well, next time focus more on getting your work done when you're supposed to, and you won't have to worry unnecessarily," Ryo told him sensibly, glancing over at Dee as he loosened his tie from around his neck and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt before settling contentedly against the passenger seat and sighing softly.

Dee watched the honey blonde out of the corner of his eye as he drove. The creamy exposed skin of Ryo's neck glistened in the sunlight and the air conditioning from the vents lifted strands of his fair hair away from his handsome visage. Ryo was perfect… perfect and seemingly unattainable. Dee still could not tell how Ryo felt about him. He smiled wistfully at Ryo, glad that his shy partner had agreed to accompany him after work. Dee would take what he could get, for now.

"Well, I would be able to focus on work more if there weren't so many distractions," Dee mused casually as he continued to drive further away from the city.

"What do you mean, 'distractions'?" Ryo asked quietly as he absentmindedly played with a button on the sleeve of his shirt. If he knew Dee, he had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going. Although he enjoyed Dee's company, the fair-haired man wasn't entirely comfortable with the inevitable topic that seemed to surface every time he found himself alone with Dee.

"God Ryo, do you even know what you do to me?" Dee sighed softly as he looked into Ryo's dark eyes briefly before glancing back to the road and running a hand through strands of his ebony hair. "Your voice, your eyes, your body, your kind heart, the way you smile, how you blush every time I lean in to kiss you. You drive me crazy Ryo; you have no idea."

"Dee," Ryo whispered, flustered, as a heated blush fanned out across his fair cheeks from Dee's honest confession. The honey blonde averted his eyes from his handsome partner and bit his lower lip nervously, worrying it between his teeth as he reflected upon Dee's words. He couldn't deny that he felt the same way every time he thought about the raven-haired man, but the feelings and sensations that coursed throughout his body were all so new to him. The intensity of these feelings scared and confused him. It wasn't that he doubted Dee's sincerity anymore, but Ryo wasn't sure that he could triumph over these reservations and accept the love that Dee was so willing to give him. He didn't know if he could just let go of everything and surrender himself to Dee's love, even if it was what his heart truly wanted.

Ryo glanced up timidly as he felt Dee's warm hand close over his, giving him a reassuring squeeze as his thumb brushed across the soft flesh. A knowing smile crossed Dee's face as he gazed intently at his bashful partner. "I'm not going to ask for anything that you don't want to give, but please just give me a chance to prove to you that I love you. Let yourself go, Ryo… just for one night. That's all I ask. You don't have to decide anything yet."

Ryo nodded shyly, relieved that Dee was not forcing him to make a decision one way or the other about their relationship yet. Dee's words had only deepened the feelings that Ryo held for him, and he met Dee's next glance with a radiant smile that lit up his whole face. "So, where are we going anyway?" Ryo inquired as he took in the unfamiliar surroundings of a wooded back road that Dee had turned onto.

"I told you, it's a surprise," Dee said mysteriously. Seeing Ryo pout and look at him imploringly with his gorgeous dark eyes, Dee relented with a small laugh. He couldn't resist Ryo when he looked at him like that. "Look in the back seat and you'll find a hint."

Ryo eagerly shifted in his seat and glanced behind them to discover a picnic basket and a checkered blanket resting on the floor. He turned back around just as Dee was pulling the car into a deserted parking lot and turning off the ignition. "Well, here we are," Dee said simply as he winked at Ryo and got out of the car. "Time for some fun."

Ryo blushed hotly and followed a moment later, taking in their surroundings appreciatively as he and Dee walked next to each other down a small hill, carrying the picnic items. A lone tree stood next to a shallow stream and offered refreshing shade from the summer sun's warm rays. A gentle breeze caused the blanket to flutter softly and lifted strands of Dee and Ryo's hair away from their faces as they unfolded the checkered cloth, spreading it out on the lush grass.

Ryo knelt down on the blanket and opened the woven basket, surveying its contents and carefully removing the items that were in it. He suddenly felt Dee's hands snake around his waist and Dee's warm breath tickling the back of his neck as Dee molded his lithe body against Ryo's. Ryo tensed, suddenly wary, but Dee only pressed his moist lips against the back of Ryo's neck, giving him a tender kiss before hugging Ryo gently and releasing him.

"This looks really good, Dee," Ryo said, desperately trying to calm his beating heart as he handed Dee a plate of food and sat back with his own plate on his lap.

"Thanks; Penguin helped me make the sandwiches, and when she found out who I was taking with me, she even baked her famous apple pie for us," Dee said as he relaxed against the trunk of the tree, crossing his long legs in front of him at the ankles.

"Remind me to thank her next time we visit the orphanage," Ryo said as he cut two pieces of pie for them and smiled at Dee. Just sitting here, relaxing, talking with Dee, felt wonderful.

Dee watched Ryo smile and laugh throughout the meal, appearing completely at ease and contented. How he had longed to witness these moments, when Ryo's guard was down and his dark eyes held no worries, only the promise of love and happiness residing within them.

The waning sunlight cast shadows across Dee's dark hair and handsome face and made his features appear more seductive to Ryo with each passing moment. They finished the meal in companionable silence, both enjoying one another's company as Dee wrapped his arms protectively around Ryo and Ryo leaned back against Dee's chest, resting his head on Dee's shoulder as he gazed up at him and smiled.

The darkening sky became dusted with a scattering of stars that twinkled invitingly as they were reflected in Dee's deep green eyes. Ryo contemplated how much longer he would be able to deny his true feelings for his charismatic dark-haired partner, and he began to wonder if he even wanted to anymore.

"Thank you Dee. This is really nice, being here with you," Ryo said softly after minutes of the two of them quietly stargazing. He reluctantly extricated himself from Dee's strong arms and began to gather what was left of their meal and place it back into the basket, setting it off to the side before getting up and walking over to the stream to wash up.

"I always love spending time with you," Dee said sincerely as he followed Ryo to the clear, cool stream and knelt down next to him.

Ryo blushed as he rolled up his sleeves and cupped a handful of water. He brought it up to caress the back of his neck with, cooling his body from the intensity of the summer heat coupled with the desire coursing throughout his being from when Dee had held him against his lithe body. Ryo sighed contentedly as he brought his cool fingertips to the front of his throat and massaged the pulse there.

Dee's breath caught in his chest as he witnessed Ryo applying the water to his gorgeous body and reveling in his touch. Ryo's dark eyes were closed, his supple lips parted and his head tilted back, exposing the pale skin of his throat. A tantalizing glimpse of Ryo's collarbone and the plane of his toned chest where his shirt was unbuttoned seemed to beckon Dee closer and closer to the unsuspecting honey blonde before him.

Dee could not take it anymore. Ryo was so unconsciously sensual, his enticing body just begging to be ravished. Dee quickly splashed some cool water onto his face, shivering from the intensity of the sensation, as he forced himself to take deep breaths. Ryo glanced over at him in annoyance as he was inadvertently hit with some water.

"Sorry," Dee apologized, a sly grin appearing on his face as he noticed how Ryo's wet shirt clung enticingly to his sleekly muscular frame.

Ryo raised an eyebrow in response, clearly not believing Dee for a second. "Oh really?" Ryo asked, a mischievous grin spreading across his features. "Then you won't mind a little payback." The honey blonde splashed Dee, effectively soaking him and trying unsuccessfully to hold back a laugh as Dee pushed his dripping raven hair out of his eyes. Dee's emerald eyes narrowed before he splashed more water at Ryo, who laughed and ducked unsuccessfully before returning fire and drenching Dee's shirt.

Finally, Dee held up a hand and stepped away from the stream, offering a hand to Ryo, who gratefully took it. Both men were panting and a bit breathless as they made their way back to the blanket and collapsed upon it, Dee shifting so that Ryo lay pinned beneath his firm body. Ryo silently gazed up at him as he seemed to drown in the depths of Dee's eyes, and he shivered slightly from the intensity in them. Dee leaned down and gently threaded his fingers through Ryo's honey hair, pushing a strand away from his dark eyes as he gazed at him with unchecked desire.

"Ryo, you're trembling," Dee whispered, his hot breath ghosting across Ryo's cheek as he gently stroked his flushed face. Ryo bit his lower lip and shivered again, but kept his eyes focused on Dee's, the hint of longing present in their depths unwavering even as Dee moved closer to him. Dee softly brushed his sultry lips against his partner's as he pressed his body further against Ryo's, his voice low and seductive. "Let's get you out of this wet shirt. I'll warm you up."

Ryo could only nod slightly, entranced, as deft fingers began to unbutton his shirt and slowly push it open. The dark-eyed detective made no protest as Dee removed it completely from his body and once more settled on top of him. Ryo's senses were heightened as the fabric of Dee's shirt met his bare skin, brushing against his sensitive nipples and causing him to gasp from the sensation of Dee's heated flesh against his. Dee leaned down and captured Ryo's lips with his own, thrusting his tongue within the warm wetness of Ryo's succulent mouth as Ryo parted his lips in eager compliance. Dee brushed his powerful tongue against Ryo's as he continued to explore every contour of Ryo's hot mouth, moaning when Ryo opened his mouth further in supplication and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

Dee's kisses were hungry, passionate, and intense, and tonight was no different. Ryo moaned softly as he felt Dee's desire consume him, and he clutched onto Dee's muscular arms, needing an outlet for the sensations coursing throughout his body as he gripped his handsome dark-haired partner tighter. Dee finally broke the kiss, panting, as he gazed down at Ryo. Ryo was flushed and breathless, his expressive eyes darkened in desire and his lips swollen and red from Dee's kisses.

Dee removed his own shirt and gently pressed his lips against Ryo's neck, sucking at the sensitive flesh before running his tongue over it soothingly. Ryo whimpered encouragingly as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back in order to give Dee greater access. Dee's searching hands massaged across the smooth flesh of Ryo's chest, caressing him lower as his fingers traced the planes of Ryo's firm abdomen and brushed against the waistband of his pants.

Ryo's body suddenly tensed and his eyes flew open, their depths once again filled with worry and uncertainty. He loved when Dee kissed him, but this, this was too much. Dee moved his hand back to Ryo's chest and felt Ryo's body relax once more. The raven-haired man didn't want to push things too far with the shy honey blonde for fear of losing the one thing that he wanted more than anything, Ryo's trust.

Dee brushed his lips up the column of Ryo's tender throat and kissed him softly upon the mouth before releasing Ryo's bruised lips and lying next to him. Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo and held him close. Ryo sighed softly and intertwined his fingers with Dee's, grateful that Dee had respected him enough to not push things too far.

Dee contentedly stroked his fingers through Ryo's silken hair as his eyes wandered skyward, Ryo's perfect features illuminated by the light of the stars as his dark eyes followed Dee's gaze. "Here's the real reason I wanted to take you out here tonight," Dee whispered as a flash of light in the velvet night sky caught his attention.

Ryo gasped softly. "A shooting star. It's beautiful, Dee."

"Wait; there's more," Dee murmured. As if to fulfill his words, another falling star lit up the night sky and brought a smile to Ryo's radiant countenance. Dee held Ryo closer to him as Ryo shifted on his side, now completely surrounded by Dee's comforting presence. "I wanted to bring you to see the meteor shower with me tonight," Dee said softly as he looked deep into Ryo's dark eyes.

"Thank you Dee, it's wonderful," Ryo said sincerely as he took in the beauty of the night sky, the shooting stars glowing softly as they fell to earth, as if a brilliant rainshower was occurring for just the two of them to share.

Dee squeezed Ryo against him tighter and nuzzled against Ryo's neck, his warm breath ghosting across Ryo's ear as he whispered, "Make a wish, Ryo."

Ryo closed his eyes tightly and felt Dee's soothing presence all around him, enveloping him in warmth and love as Dee's hands caressed the supple flesh of his body and held him close. _I wish that I had the courage to be true to my feelings and to show Dee how much I really care for him. _"Your turn," Ryo breathed, his cheeks stained with a beautiful rosy hue as he met Dee's intense emerald eyes.

_I wish that you would let me hold you like this forever, Ryo. I love you so much, and I just wish for one night that you would love me back. _Dee opened his eyes as a sad smile graced his handsome features, making him look soft and vulnerable for an instant. Ryo blinked, but Dee's brash, confident exterior was back in place an instant later, betraying the illusion of a lost child depicted in the moment before.

"What did you wish for?" Ryo asked quietly as he sat up and gazed down at Dee.

"Uh, uh, if I tell it won't come true," Dee admonished as he too sat up and held Ryo's hands in his own before grinning and winking devilishly. "But, I'd like to think that my chances are greater since there are so many shooting stars tonight."

Ryo laughed softly before blushing furiously. "You – you didn't wish for us to, um… you know?" he asked bashfully, averting his dark eyes.

"What – have sex? No, I know you're not ready for that yet, Ryo," Dee said reassuringly as he got up and pulled Ryo to his feet, giving him a loving hug. "You are just too cute when you blush, though. Come on, I want to show you something." Dee did not want Ryo to close himself off from him. In their delicate relationship, Ryo could go from hot to cold in a matter of seconds, leaving Dee sweltering in a blazing inferno of desire for his shy honey blonde partner. He would have to keep the embers of Ryo's fire burning and coax him back into his comfort zone.

Ryo raised an eyebrow curiously, but allowed Dee to lead him down a wooded path that went parallel to the stream. Dee abruptly stopped in front of an old wooden bridge that connected one riverbank to the other, smiling softly at Ryo as Ryo followed him to stand on the bridge over the middle of the stream. Dee pulled Ryo close, pressing his chest against Ryo's back as Ryo relaxed into the comforting embrace.

Ryo sighed softly as he felt Dee rest his chin on his shoulder and snake his arms around his sleek waist. "Look," Dee commanded, pointing toward the water.

Ryo's obsidian eyes ventured down to gaze into the tranquil water of the stream, the images reflected mirroring the falling stars in the night sky above. Dee held him close, content with just being here with Ryo. He loved sharing moments like this with the man who had captured his heart, and would take what he could get, even if it was not what he desired. Dee sighed softly in resignation. Maybe it was not fair to push Ryo into something he didn't want, after all.

Ryo felt the rise and fall of Dee's chest and the beating of Dee's heart as Dee held him. This felt so good, so right. He gazed intently at the surface of the water, lowering his eyes to take in their reflections instead of the falling stars. He loved how well he and Dee seemed to fit together, the contrast of his paler skin and Dee's darker tone reflecting the difference in their personalities, both perfect complements of each other. The honey blonde fleetingly wondered what it would be like without Dee in his life, and he realized that it scared him more than admitting his feelings for Dee did. More than anything, Ryo did not want to lose Dee. Maybe it was not fair to keep Dee waiting, after all. Not tonight, not when Dee had asked him to just let go and trust him.

Dee felt Ryo subtly shift in his arms and loosened his grip around Ryo's waist. Ryo turned to face him, a shy blush burning on his fair cheeks as he looked into Dee's eyes and brushed a wisp of silky ebony hair away from Dee's bewildered visage. Ryo tilted his face upwards and hesitantly pressed his lips to Dee's, wrapping his arms around Dee's muscular shoulders and holding him close.

"Ryo, what are you doing?" Dee whispered against Ryo's lips, too shocked to move. He did not want to tempt fate, but he wanted to be prepared for whatever Ryo needed him to be at the moment.

"Sometimes wishes need a little help to come true," Ryo murmured softly as he placed affectionate kisses against the sensitive flesh of Dee's throat and moved slowly up his jawline, tracing the strong lines of Dee's shoulders with his fingertips as he once again met Dee's soft lips with his own. Ryo gently captured Dee's lower lip in his mouth, sensuously running his tongue across the pliant flesh and causing Dee to tremble in anticipation as he parted his lips. Ryo slipped his satiny tongue into the heat of Dee's mouth, tenderly stroking Dee's tongue in an empowering rhythm that mirrored the feelings of love present in his heart as their tongues momentarily twined together. Ryo broke the sensuous kiss, smiling softly up at Dee through sultry half-lidded eyes as Dee held him close.

Ryo had been surprised at how easy it was for him to let himself go, not thinking, but just allowing himself to feel. He looked up into Dee's intense green eyes and saw that they had softened in longing and desire for the shy honey blonde wrapped within his arms. Ryo now realized that with Dee, he wouldn't lose himself, but find what he never knew he had been searching for within the promise that lay within the deep emerald depths. He felt safe with Dee, and held him tighter against his body as Dee leaned in to kiss him.

"God, Ryo," Dee murmured huskily as he backed Ryo's body up against the bridge, feeling Ryo's heated, flushed skin as his lithe frame pressed against his dark-eyed angel. Ryo's sweet kiss was more than he had ever hoped for, and he had no intentions of stopping. Dee cupped Ryo's face in his hands and leaned down, gently stroking his cheeks as he claimed Ryo's mouth with a fierce intensity, plunging his tongue between Ryo's soft lips as Ryo moaned wantonly into his mouth and parted his lips in surrender, begging for Dee to deepen the kiss. Dee thrust his searing tongue into Ryo's luscious mouth, pouring the intensity of his feelings into the kiss as he wracked Ryo's entire being with an exhilarating sense of euphoria. Ryo gave himself to Dee completely, letting Dee's tongue explore as Dee lavished his mouth with deep heated kisses, igniting a powerful fire within from the scorching intensity. Dee's hands fervently stroked Ryo's flushed body as Ryo moaned further in supplication and trembled, seeming to melt against Dee's heated skin.

Dee ate hungrily at Ryo's intoxicating mouth, rocking his hips against Ryo and creating a hypnotizing rhythm with his body as Ryo unconsciously moved against him. The ebony-haired man felt Ryo's legs give out as the shy honey blonde moaned imploringly into his mouth, their skin creating a steamy friction as Dee pressed further against Ryo to steady him.

"Dee!" Ryo gasped breathlessly as his body became limp in Dee's arms, relinquishing all control to whatever Dee wanted from him. Ryo's mind was reeling as he reveled in the thrilling sensations flooding his eager body, his hands clutching desperately at Dee's bare skin as he fought to calm his racing heart.

Dee looked into Ryo's passion-darkened eyes with a sultry smile as he struggled to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling as he ran his hands over Ryo's smooth skin. "Is this how you really feel about me, Ryo?" Dee inquired softly, gently stroking his hands up Ryo's sleek body which was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"I – I really care for you, Dee… but I'm scared," Ryo admitted, burying his face against the crook of Dee's neck and breathing in deeply. "Please understand that I just need more time."

"For you, Ryo, anything," Dee whispered as he gently stroked Ryo's back and threaded his fingers through the soft honey hair at the nape of Ryo's neck, holding him close. He was content to just hold Ryo in his arms, knowing that there would be another time for Ryo to gather enough courage to show Dee all the passion and love that he felt for him. Ryo was definitely worth waiting for.

Dee smiled wistfully as he glanced up at the night sky. A soft illumination of light streaked across the darkness, and Dee made one final wish on the falling star. _In the end, no matter what you choose about us, I wish for your happiness, Ryo, now and always._ He leaned down to kiss Ryo softly on his flushed cheek, Ryo looking up at him, his beautiful dark eyes filled with reverence and a new understanding for his raven-haired partner.

Dee surreptitiously placed his arm around Ryo's sleek waist as they walked back to the blanket in silence, Ryo resting his head contentedly on Dee's shoulder as another falling star descended to earth. Ryo grasped Dee's hand in his own and squeezed it gently. _Thanks for always being there for me, Dee. You are more than I could ever ask for. You are my wish come true. One day I won't be afraid to tell you…_

x x x

End


End file.
